


Mother's Day

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen gets Anya on board with a plan to celebrate Mother's Day for their daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Mother's Day**

"Anya, Anya, Anya wake up already," demanded Allen as he shook his sister.

The four year old that looked just like him groan and tried to push him away as she rolled over in her bed. She was more like Daddy while her brother was more like their Papa.

"Anya its inportant," Allen declared as he jabbed his sister in the back.

The little blonde girl jerked, her blankets falling and revealing the spaceship pajamas she wore, and sat up to glare at her twin. Allen was still dressed in his monkey pajamas as he held a calendar in his hands.

"What?! Don cha know it's like, five in the morning!"

"Nu-uh! Anyway look!"

Allen then shoved the calendar that hung in their bedroom into Anya's face. She looked at where he was pointing and sounded out the words under the date May 10th.

"Mo,th, er, 's day. Mother's Day?"

"Yeah! Mother's Day! We gotta do something for Daddy," Allen beamed as he pulled the calendar back.

"But Daddy's a daddy not a mommy."

"Nu-uh, Grandpa Arthur and Uncle Matthew said that Daddy was our Mommy and our Daddy."

"What about Papa?"

"He gets a different day."

Anya thought about it for a moment as she looked at Allen then gave a nod. She swung her legs off her bed and got out slowly not to fall.

"Kay, so what we do?"

"We're suppose ta make breakfast and, and give presents! I saw it on TV!"

"But we don know how to make breakfast."

"It's easy cuz all we gotta do is get the waffles from the square fridge and put them in that metal thing then get juice from the rectangle fridge and—"

"Okay! Geeze lets go then."

Allen nodded happily and took his sister's hand and lead her to the kitchen down stairs. The house was still silent because their parents where still asleep. When they got to the kitchen they went right for the square freezer that housed the waffles. They worked together to pull a chair from the dining room to the kitchen so Anya could stand on it and open the freezer. Allen went over to the cabinet and after opening and closing four cabinets found the toaster.

"We gotta plug it in," stated Anya as he noticed her brother trying to figure out what to do with the toaster.

He looked up to the counter and when he looked back down the twins shared a nod and set the box of waffles and toaster on the floor. They moved the chair Anya had used and pushed it over to the spot where they knew their parents put the toaster at. Allen, with help from Anya, climbed onto the counter top and Anya got off the chair then back up to pass up the toaster then repeating to pass up the waffles. Allen found place to plug in the toaster and after twisting the cord around got the plug in the outlet. He then put in four waffles in the toaster and cranked up the dial to the picture of dark toast and pushed down the lever.

While he did that Anya had went to the fridge and climbed inside to grab the carton of juice. She ended up dropping it but nothing spilled because the cap was stayed on. She then grabbed the grapes from a draw in the fridge and climbed out of it.

"We need a plate," stated Allen.

"They're in the tall cabinets."

The little blonde boy nodded at what his twin said and he stood up on the counter and opened was barely able to reach the cabinets above him but did so. He found the plates on the first try and went to pull one of them down but couldn't get a hold on it. He ducked as the plates went over his head and Anya jumped back as they crashed to the floor. They stayed silent and stared at each other then the mess.

"We'll clean it up before they wake up."

Allen nodded and found one plate was still in the cabinet and took it. Anya climbed up the chair to hand her brother the fruit then the carton.

"We need a glass too," said Anya.

They looked up to the cabinet and saw the glasses higher.

"I think I can reach it if I'm on your back," said Anya.

"Alright."

As Allen began to crouch and Anya began to climb on him they smelled something that smelled like they're grandfather was cooking.

Up on the second level of the manor the smell of something burning to high heaven reached the sleeping nations. They instantly woke up and laid their staring at the ceiling as they took in the scent.

"Arthur's not here right?"

"Da."

Once Ivan said this the old and younger nations bolted out of bed and broke down their door as they ran right at it and into the hall. They followed the scent to the kitchen and gaped at what they found. The toaster was smoking, broken ceramic on the floor, fridge wide open, and a little girl trying to climb on the shelving while using a little boy as a stool.

"What are you doing," demanded Alfred and at the sound of his voice the twins flinched.

Anya lost her grip went tumbling off her brother. Ivan had saw this and ran towards her, sliding through the broken ceramic to catch her. Her violet and blue eyes where wide and stared up at her twin who mirrored her look. Alfred then appeared in her view looking angry and pulled Allen off the counter then unplugging the toaster.

"What in the world are you two doing?! You could have hurt yourselves! Of all the things to wake up to just—"

Alfred's scolding continued as he plucked the ceramic out of Ivan's back while the twins stood before them staring at the floor.

"You could have ki—"

"Alfred, dorogoy, I know you are angry with worry, so am I, but what's important that they are safe da?"

Alfred just huffed as Ivan looked back at him.

"What where you two trying to do?"

The twins looked at each other then up to their parents as their eyes were pricked with tears.

"W-We just wanted to celebait."

"I-It's your day da-daddy."

"What?"

"Mother's Day," they said together as they finally broke into to tears.

The nations looked at each other then to their crying children. Ivan sighed and bent down to pick up both crying child as they babbled on about how they just wanted to surprise their Daddy with breakfast and presents.

"It is alright little ones, calm down now."

"You did this for me? For mother's day?"

The twins nodded as they tried to follow their Papa's instruction to calm down. Alfred felt a smile tug at his face and he chuckled and shook his head.

"You nearly— Just for me? I—"

"You're not mad?"

Alfred gave a sigh as he calmed down and went to be level with the twins in Ivan's lap.

"I'm a little mad, because you could have really hurt yourselves, but it was nice of you to think of me but you don't have to. I am your Daddy, but if you think Mother's Day is better for me than Father's Day that's fine with me. But, I will not tolerant a repeat of this. If you're wanting to surprise me again then wake up your Papa to help."

"Da, you should have not tried to cook on your own. You have a long way to go before you can do that little ones."

"Okay."

Alfred smiled at the twins then kissed each one and straightened up.

"Now, how about we clean this up and make a non-burnt breakfast?"

The twins nodded and Ivan set them down as they went about cleaning and putting things away. The Russian then made breakfast for them all and the twins smiled happily as they scarfed down their food then took off to make presents for their Daddy.

* * *

**Translations:**

dorogoy - darling

***Happy Mother's Day! Don't forget to tell your mother or mother figure you love them to death and thanks for putting up with you! xp***


End file.
